Last Goodbye ?
by Manganounette
Summary: Un OS remake du dernier épisode de Bleach ! J'aime les remake en ce moment alors...Venez lire ! IchigoxRukia bien sur, pour qui me prenez vous ?


Ahlalalala je suis toute émue, je viens de voir le DERNIER oui je dis bien les dernier épisode de mon anime préféré (avec FMA) Bleach ! Mais vu comment ça se finit bah à mon avis … c'est pas fini ! Et puis le final avec « Mask » d'Aqua Timez était tout simplement magnifique ! * o *

J'avoue que j'ai versée ma petite larme...Oh sa va tout le monde sait que je chiale comme une madeleine, et alors ? =P

Donc comme la fin, en point de vue Ichiruki, ne m'a pas satisfaite ( à part ça il était parfait ! =D) et bien je fais un petit remake !

Bah oui j'adore remaker les épisodes comme je veux LoL

C'est parti ! ^^ Enjoy !

OoOoOoOoOo

L'immense porte du Senkaimon s'ouvrait lentement. En fait, elle rapprochait tellement rapidement le moments des adieux que Rukia Kuchiki n'osait pas la regarder. Le visage baissée et les yeux fermés, elle avançait doucement mais sûrement vers l'entrée qui menait au monde réel.

Sauf que cette fois, ce n'etait pas elle qui allait partir. Mais elle allait devoir dire au revoir...encore une fois.

Renji marchait à coté d'elle, lui par contre fixait fièrement le dos de son ami qui allait s'en aller. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à la brune, elle avait vraiment l'air attristée par le départ du roux.

Elle revoyait tous les moments passés avec Ichigo : Elle, lui transperçant la poitrine avec son sabre pour lui passer ses pouvoirs. Devenu shinigami grâce à elle, il avait ensuite été la sauvée du Sokyoku pensant être responsable de sa condamnation. Rukia était ensuite revenue en furie dans le monde des humains pour lui remonter brutalement le moral et le forcer à combattre son hollow intérieur. Tous ensemble au Hueco Mundo pour récupérer Orihime. Et puis...leurs adieux, pensant ne plus le revoir après qu'il ait perdu ses pouvoirs, déjà qu'elle avait failli fondre en larme de penser qu'il ne se reverrait jamais. Et puis elle lui avait redonnée ses pouvoirs, avec les shinigamis amis d'Ichigo et il avait put enfin admirer son visage qui lui avait tant manqué...

Et maintenant, encore des adieux. Déchirants aussi même s'il y avait une petite lueur d'espoir.

-Merci...

Sa voix était un murmure presque inaudible, rendu faible par la tristesse.

Il arriva finalement à la limite de la porte, juste avant le passage. Il se stoppa.

-A la prochaine, Rukia.

La brune releva la tête et ouvrit plus grand les yeux, les lèvres entrouvertes, tentant de dire quelque chose. Il se retourna et la regarda, elle baissa la tête puis la releva presque instantanément essayant tant bien que mal de paraître joyeuse, un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-Je me demande combien de fois je t'ai entendu dire ça.

Ichigo ouvrit de grands yeux et sourit à son tour.

-Ce ne sera pas la dernière. Et puis qui s'en soucie du nombre de fois que je le dis ?

Cette simple phrase suffit à Rukia pour être rassurée, ce n'etait pas un adieu...juste un au revoir. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait la rassurer !

-Tu as raison.

-Ah !

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus, bien sur qu'il se reverrait ! Et il en était heureux.

Rukia aussi mais elle n'arriva pas à contenir ses émotions. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et elle tenta de les cacher en baissant encore une fois la tête.

-Hum ?

Ichigo fut étonné et ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie pleurait, il lui avait bien dit que ce ne serait pas la dernière, non ? Pourtant elle avait quand même peur...

Rukia sera ses poings et tenta de se ressaisir, sous le regard émue de Renji.

Ichigo avança lentement vers Rukia, elle le regardait bizarrement se demandant ce qu'il voulait et pourquoi il allait dans le sens inverse. Il arriva à sa hauteur et prit doucement son menton entre ses doigts, lui relevant le visage pour qu'elle le regarde.

-Bah alors, c'est comme ça que tu me dis au revoir ? Dit-il en souriant.

Rukia ne put rien répondre, les larmes inondant son visage. Elle se mordit la lèvre et essaya de sourire au roux, en vain... Elle n'y arrivait pas, c'était trop dur.

Ichigo approcha son visage de celui de Rukia qui, étonnée, n'arrivait pas à le regarder d'une autre manière. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérait au fur et a mesure que la proximité de leurs visages devenait mince. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent doucement, fermement, ils ne savaient définir comment... En tout cas ce fut un baiser bref, heureusement sinon Rukia se serait évanoui ! Du moins c'est ce dont on avait l'impression...

-Promets moi qu'ont se reverra... Murmura Rukia, juste après s'être détachée des lèvres d'Ichigo.

Elle avait tellement peur de ne plus le voir, qu'il lui fallait lui poser la question.

Ichigo prit sa main dans la sienne avant de la serrer fortement. Un dernier baiser avant de se retourner et un dernier regard avant de te dire au revoir...

-Ouais ! Lança-t-il, souriant, sa main commençant à lâcher celle de Rukia quand il s'avançait.

Ichigo leva un bras faisant un dernier signe de la main, dos à ses amis et face au Senkaimon.

-A la prochaine !

Rukia et Renji sourirent en guise de réponse.

**Kizu hitotsu nai kokoro ga  
>Dokoni aru no darouka<br>**_Où pourrait-on trouver un cœur n'ayant pas une seule blessure ?_

**Kimi no doutou ni sugiru  
>Kaze ni tazunerareta<strong>

_C'est ce que m'a demandé le vent en passant derrière mon cou_**  
>Mattou no kotae nante<br>Mochiawase wa inai**

_Je n'ai aucune réponse vraiment satisfaisante à lui donner_**  
>Hitori hitotsu no inochi<br>Iki to ikiru dake  
><strong>_Je ne fais que vivre comme je peux ma propre vie_**  
>Sukoshi dake aosugita<br>Haru ni uchi no kesarete**

_Nous avons été assommés par l'arrivée du printemps un peu trop vert_

**Onaji natsu no hikari wo****  
><strong>**Tomo ni kakewaki dekita**

_Et nous nous sommes frayés un chemin à travers la lumière du même été_**  
><strong>**Kimi no eranda michi ni****  
><strong>**Maemukisa ni habikore**

_Lance-toi franchement sur le chemin que tu as choisis_**  
><strong>**Mada itsuka tomo ni aemasu youni****  
><strong>_Ainsi, nous pourrons un jour à nouveau nous éclairer mutuellement_**  
><strong>**Kumorazu ni ikite hoshii****  
><strong>**Dakara ame wo kirawanaide**

_« J'aimerais que tu aies une vie sans nuage, alors ne déteste pas la pluie »_**  
><strong>**Uso wa tsukazu ni itte hoshii****  
><strong>**Sabishiku naru dake dakara****  
><strong>_« J'aimerais que tu puisses ne pas mentir, car tu te sentirais juste seule »_**  
><strong>

**Kimi no karada no sono uchigawari ai wo**

_Ton corps n'a été là que pour me faire parvenir_**  
><strong>**Hisomasete hakobu tameni arunda**

_L'amour que tu as cachée à l'intérieur de lui_**  
><strong>**Zutto zutto umareta hikara zutto****  
>Ça<strong>_ a toujours été le cas, depuis le jour de ta naissance_**  
><strong>**Boku mo kimi mo kare mo dare mo minna**

_Que ce soit toi, moi, lui ou bien n'importe qui_**  
><strong>**Kotoba ni dekizu samayoutterunda**

_Nous nous sommes tous perdus, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit_**  
><strong>**Itsuka ****i****tsuka todokerareru younitte...**

_Et espérons que nos mots parviendront tout de même à quelqu'un un jour..._

OoOoOoOoOo

Snif, je pleure encore à cause de ce magnifique épisode 366 ! J'espère tout de même que cet OS vous a plu ^^

Une pitite review pour me consoler ? * yeux de chibi *

Sur ce, comme dirait Ichigo : A la prochaine !

Bisous Bisous et n'oubliez pas : Bleach n'est pas finis !;)


End file.
